Virtual universes (VUs) are rapidly becoming a popular part of today's culture. A VU is a computer-based simulated environment. Many VUs are represented using 3-D graphics and landscapes, and are populated by many thousands of users, known as “residents”. Often, the VU resembles the real world such as in terms of physics, houses, and landscapes.
VUs are also known as metaverses and “3D Internet.” Some example VUs include: SECOND LIFE®, ENTROPIA UNIVERSE®, THE SIMS ONLINE® and THERE℠—as well as massively multiplayer online games such as EVERQUEST®, ULTIMA ONLINE®, LINEAGE® and WORLD OF WARCRAFT®. (SECOND LIFE is a registered trademark of Linden Research, Inc. in the United States and/or other countries. ENTROPIA UNIVERSE is a registered trademark of MindArk PE AB in the United States, other countries, or both. THE SIMS ONLINE and ULTIMA ONLINE are registered trademarks of Electronic Arts, Inc. in the United States, other countries, or both. THERE is a trademark of Makena Technologies, Inc. in the United States, other countries, or both. EVERQUEST is a registered trademark of Sony Corporation of America, Inc. in the United States, other countries, or both. LINEAGE is a registered trademark of NCsoft Corporation in the United States, other countries, or both. WORLD OF WARCRAFT is a registered trademark of Blizzard Entertainment, Inc. in the United States, other countries, or both.)
A VU is intended for its residents to traverse, inhabit, and interact through the use of avatars. In operation, user(s) control the avatar(s). An avatar is a graphical representation of the user, often taking the form of a cartoon-like human or other figure. The user's account, upon which the user can build an avatar, is tied to the inventory of assets the User owns. A region is a virtual area of land within the VU, typically residing on a server. Assets, avatar(s), the environment, and everything else visually represented in the VU each comprise universally unique identifiers (UUIDs) (tied to geometric data distributed to user(s) as textual coordinates), textures (distributed to user(s) as graphics files), and effects data (rendered by the user's client according to the user's preference(s) and user's device capabilities).
On-line VUs or environments present a tremendous new outlet for both structured and unstructured virtual collaboration, gaming and exploration, as well as real-life simulations in virtual spaces. These activities, along with yet to be disclosed new dimensions, in turn, provide a wide open arena for creative and new advertising methods and mechanisms. Immersive VUs, among other things, are an avenue to expose potential consumers to a company's advertising. One form of VU advertising includes the display of billboards that are rendered on the client's screen. With the astounding and continual increase in the number of users of VUs, companies are taking more interest in reaching out to VU residents through advertising. Advertising has a direct effect on a company's profitability, given its potential to drive revenue and the associated costs of providing advertisements. In the future, seamless travel among VUs will likely be possible. Just as companies create their marketing plans considering the entire Internet versus just one site, companies will create VU marketing plans across the entire VU space.